


[we've got] innocence for days

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, First half is really soft though, Hwanwoong gets defensively violent. Youngjo's into it., M/M, Woong can go little a unhinged as a treat, Youngjo is a sap, in the second half though, it's okay neither youngjo nor hwanwoong are hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: Youngjo has seen Hwanwoong in many ways, has always seen him as an angel, an anchoring force in his life — his lover.Youngjo has never seen Hwanwoong like this.--tell me i'm an angel, take this to my grave
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	[we've got] innocence for days

**Author's Note:**

> title from MCR's [House of Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woalhgxmnDo)  
> excellent song, very sexy, 10/10

Youngjo has seen Hwanwoong in many ways, has always seen him as an angel, an anchoring force in his life — his lover. 

In the sunlight, Hwanwoong glows, as if the light radiates from within his very being, ethereal and perfect. He holds onto Youngjo’s arm as they walk on their dates, keeping them close together, inseparable. There’s a joy, a sense of delight, to every step that Hwanwoong takes, every skip. He lives with hope in his heart, his smile brighter than the sun and more beautiful than any flower in Youngjo’s eyes. He may be the smallest in their little friend group, their little pieced together family, but Hwanwoong’s personality and heart always seems to be several sizes too large for his ribcage — the love pouring out even as he pulls pranks and teases the others. 

They’d met in Autumn, back in college, Youngjo had first seen him across the courtyard from where he sat with his back against the trunk of a large tree. Their friend circles had overlapped and Hwanwoong had drawn him in so easily, pulling him close like the moon pulled the tides. And Youngjo had been powerless to stop himself from rushing closer and closer — a moth drawn to a flame. They’d fallen into each other slowly, or perhaps it had just taken Youngjo an embarrassingly long time to realise that he had fallen completely and utterly head over heels for Hwanwoong. 

Hwanwoong, who walked with an easy confidence, more playful and natural than even Youngjo’s at times. Hwanwoong, who would reach for Youngjo’s hands to hold even before either of them had realised the depths of their affection for each other. Hwanwoong, who had tackled Youngjo in a hug that threatened to topple them both over backwards when he had returned to campus after a week of illness. Hwanwoong, who danced with so much raw talent and passion, who worked himself with unstoppable dedication. Hwanwoong, who would tire himself out in the dance rooms but never lost any of his grace or power even if he stumbled over himself. Hwanwoong, who was so strong and fearless and so hopeful and full of joy. 

Hwanwoong, always like an excited puppy rather than a wolf— even when his expression hardens in concentration as he dances, even when he needs to be strict, even when there’s a fierceness in his eyes — Youngjo would give him anything, he thinks, when he’s looked at with that gaze. But Youngjo has seen him more often with bright eyes, looking at him over the top of his bubble tea, has seen the mischief and the joy in his eyes as he laughs. Hwanwoong who cringes with his whole body, who teases Youngjo for how sappy he is while holding onto him— grip tight and comforting warmth beside him. 

Hwanwoong, who Youngjo has seen stressed beneath a mountain of assignments, with dark circles under his eyes and drinking down whatever caffeinated beverage he'd ordered on one of their café dates. Hwanwoong who spent hours at the library and in the dance rooms during exam season with a research essay to write and a performance to choreograph and practice. Youngjo has brought him iced coffee with a tired smile to match his, has let him fall asleep on Youngjo's shoulder and cling to him with unwavering determination as he naps— and even when Hwanwoong tells him to wake him up, Youngjo only does so when the hour becomes too late, because there's a soft peace in Hwanwoong’s expression when the world melts away that Youngjo hates to break. 

Youngjo has seen Hwanwoong with concern furrowing his brow and the first flickers of anger in his dark eyes — on the days when Youngjo can no longer tell how many hours have passed, how long he's been sat at his computer or in one of the music studios on campus, working away. Youngjo has felt his grip around his wrists, tugging him away from his work and towards home, towards his bed. He’s heard Hwanwoong demand to be held, whining but with concern— a little strict in his scolding but ultimately worried for Youngjo’s health with love shining in his eyes even if his lips curl down in a frown. 

Youngjo has never seen Hwanwoong like this. 

There’s a wildness to his eyes, a fierceness that was always there but is even sharper now — more dangerous. They’re wide, wide and glowing red— red like the blood that coats his hands, stains his clothes, runs over his lips and down his chin like smeared, messy lipstick. 

He’s shaking, lips pulled back in a snarl, canines unnaturally sharp. But this isn’t fear, no, Youngjo has seen Hwanwoong when he’s afraid of something, and this is _very_ different— this is something far more sinister. There’s almost an _anger_ to it, something burning in his gaze, the body beneath him tries desperately to break his grip on them but there’s nothing they can do. Hwanwoong only holds them tighter, crimson fingers tight around their neck. 

He smiles but there is nothing sweet about it, nothing like the Hwanwoong that Youngjo knows so well— or _thought_ he knew. There’s a playfulness to the way it widens, beautiful and stunning— and the laugh that follows is dark and chilling, almost hollow in its sound. It seems to echo around them, filling in the empty space with an unseen presence that emanates from Hwanwoong himself. 

“You stay the _fuck_ away from us, do you understand?” He asks, voice soft but commanding, firm and low with a threat that Youngjo isn’t sure he’s entirely capable of fully comprehending— or if he even _wants_ to comprehend, if perhaps ignorance truly is bliss. 

He doesn’t get a moment to catch his breath, to take in the way Hwanwoong’s smile drops, before there’s another loud crack that echoes in his ears as Hwanwoong stomps down _hard_ on the knee of the person he’s holding onto— their leg already bent the wrong way. Hwanwoong’s fingers simply dig into their neck tighter, choking the scream into a pathetic gurgle as they claw desperately at his arm. It’s brutal— the way Hwanwoong laughs again, the sound louder than before and wilder— a little crazed, as if he’s drunk on the power he holds in this moment. It’s breathtaking— the way the light gathers around him, the way blood drips from his face, the way he throws the person down across the floor like they’re _nothing_ to him. 

Hwanwoong is on them again in an instant, a frightening blur of red with a glint of silver as he grabs them by the neck and holds them up against the wall. There’s a knife in his hand, the flat of it pressed against the person’s jaw as Hwanwoong’s smile widens again. He giggles — teasing, playful — and coos mockingly as the person struggles against his grip. His movements are sharp and fast in a way that makes each motion seem disconnected, not as smooth and as fluid as the way Youngjo has seen him dance before. No, this is a different type of dance that Hwanwoong is performing — he shoves his knee into the person’s stomach at the same time he slices a line from their cheekbone to their jaw. 

“I _said_ — do you _understand?”_ The playfulness is gone from his voice as suddenly as it had arrived, but his smile does not drop again— if anything, it spreads just a little more, almost unnaturally wide as blood flows down the person’s cheek and stains his knife. 

There’s a cut on Youngjo’s cheek too, much smaller and not as deep, from when their assailant had first attacked. It’s almost laughably minor compared to the damage Hwanwoong has inflicted with wild eyes and wilder laughter that reveals sharp teeth stained crimson. 

When the person fails to respond, Hwanwoong’s eyes flash a darker red for a brief moment before he throws them to the floor in front of Youngjo. His clothes cling to his body as he walks over, covered in blood— Youngjo isn’t sure if it’s Hwanwoong’s blood or the other person’s. He can only watch in stunned silence, any words he can even think of dying in his throat as Hwanwoong drops down, one knee pressed into the person’s throat. 

His body faces Youngjo but he keeps his head down, facing the person beneath them as Youngjo’s heart pounds in his chest. Hwanwoong would never hurt him, he knows— there is no fear running its way through him, no dread or terror that grips his heart with cold claws. 

Hwanwoong says nothing, only lets out a laugh at their attacker’s struggle, dipping a finger into their blood on their cheek and idly drawing little patterns against their skin. He remains silent as they choke, fingers clawing at his leg in vain, all the fight gone from their limbs despite having been the first to attack. Hwanwoong only smiles and waits, knife held in his other hand and pressed to the side of their attacker’s temple. He only smiles and waits — and _that_ is more terrifying than anything else. 

It’s only when the person nods frantically, as best as they can, that Hwanwoong finally looks up. His burning red eyes meet Youngjo’s and he licks his lips slowly, tracing over and drinking up every drop of blood— 

And Youngjo has never been so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please consider leaving a comment? 
> 
> you can find me here  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
